


Imperfect Penance

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-20
Updated: 2003-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A penitent man.





	Imperfect Penance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Imperfect Penance

## Imperfect Penance

### by mimic117

Title: NEW: Imperfect Penance 

Author: mimic117 

Category: A, vignette, challenge 

Rating: G, but not the fluffy kind 

Spoilers: Pine Bluff Variant 

Summary: A penitent man. 

Archive: Yah sure you betcha. 

Disclaimer: I have to admit, CC and Co did a splendid job with the episode, so I'm willing to give them credit where credit is due. Just don't get me started on Seasons 8 and 9. 

Author's Thanks: To Sybil for once again tickling my muse. You naughty thing... Written for the Haven "Speak To Me, Baby" 310 Word Challenge, May 2003. 

Feedback: Is printed out, fawned over and stroked to tatters at 

You can visit all my fics at the little house that XochiLuvr built. surfacing.com/mimic117/  
Your depravity levels may vary. 

* * *

Imperfect Penance  
by mimic117 

I didn't want to keep her in the dark. I swear to you, I would have told her everything because I know she worries about me. But Skinner and the goon from the CIA said I couldn't bring Scully into it in any way, shape or form. I wasn't _allowed_ to tell her, for my sake as well as her own. 

It's a dangerous assignment, I won't kid you about that. I knew what I was getting into from the start, although I wasn't happy about going in without backup. Still, Skinner was right. I couldn't risk the operation just because I feel naked without her next to me. But she found out anyway. Wish I could have seen her worming the details out of Skinner. 

You know, I'm such a selfish bastard, I'm glad she's here. The gut-twisting fear isn't as hard to control when she touches me. Even though my finger hurts like hell with her yanking it around like that. 

Scully still hasn't said one word of reproach because I didn't tell her. She doesn't have to. You can see how upset she is by the way she purses her lips as she concentrates on getting my bones back where they belong. 

I'll try to make it up to her as soon as this whole operation is over. If I'm alive, that is. I'm on shaky ground with Haley right now. One misstep and I could end up a new victim of their biotoxin. A very nasty way to die, don't you think? I'd hate for Scully to find me like that. 

I'm going to concentrate on getting myself through this assignment in one piece and then work on earning her forgiveness. The pain in my finger is just a small downpayment toward my atonement. For now, it'll have to be enough for both of us. 

* * *

**THE END**

Feedback: 

Homepage: surfacing.com/mimic117/   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to mimic117


End file.
